Demigod Girls!
by Owllover131
Summary: Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Rachael, and Piper all go to Gallagher Academy for a break. little did they know that when they got there, that the whole school has a secret of its own. AND ITS NOT THAT ITS A SCHOOL FOR SPIES! what is the secret of the school? what dose Cammie have to do with it? and Joe Solomon your alive! boys will come later.


Cammie's pov

"Cammie! Wait up Cammie!"

I spun around to face who was yelling at me. _**BAM**_ then _**CRASH**_! "Ugh! Bex get off! Your killing me!" I gasped. Bex got off muttering that she's not that heavy. I rolled my eyes hoping off the floor. Right then Macey and Liz came running up panting hard, "goodness girl you are fast! Did you tell her yet?"

"Nope! And don't you dare tell her, I'm the one who found out about it so I get to tell Cammie! If you so much as act like you are going to tell her, I'll trow you off a plane." Bex threatened.

Macey threw up her hands, "whoa Duchess calm down. Your acting like your a spy."

We smiled. "Can someone please tell me what is going on here? I would really like to know!" I asked finally.

Liz piped up, "there are going to be five new students! Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, Thalia Grace, Rachael Dare, and Piper McLean!". Bex glared at her.

"When are they coming?" I asked Bex, she looked at me.

"At noon.".

"WHAT?!" me, Lis, and Macey screamed.

* * *

Annabeth's pov

We were flying to Roseville, Virginia to be in this school called Gallagher Academy. Now when I say 'we' I mean me, Thalia, Piper, Clarisse, and Rachael. Chiron had told me that Gallagher Academy is actually a school for spies, run by spies, made by spies, and made for spies. So yeah as you can imagine we were pretty excited.

"Can you guys imagine their faces when we say that we know that Gallagher Academy is really a school for spies!?" Clarisse asked laughing.

"Yeah they will be like 'whoa how did you know that? It's top secret!' and we will be laughing our rear-ends off!" we all started to laugh.

"There better not be any boys there. If there is and they try to flirt with me I'll turn them into barbecue".

"Don't worry Tals, it's a girl only school. No boys."

We talked and laughed until the plane landed. When we got out I looked around trying to read the cards that many people were holding. Man I hate my dyslexia. "Rachael do see the people we are suppose to go with?" Piper asked, her eyes glancing around.

"Um... there!" "Were?", "The man whose is by the white limo!". I looked over at the man she was pointing at, the card he had said Ananbhet Chesa, Clrassie La Reu, Tliaha Gcare, Rahaelc Dare, and Pepir MLeca.

I sighed "well then lets go, I'm starting to get cold.". We walked over to the man and introduced our self's. Then we showed him our papers that stated that we were who we said we were.

After that we got in the car... er limo, Clarisse sat by the left side window, Piper sat by Clarisse, Thalia sat in the middle, Rachael sat by Thalia, and I had to sit by Rachael. SO MUCH FUN! NOT!

* * *

**No one's pov**

Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz were standing outside the front doors waiting for the new girls to arrive. When the limo pulled up the Gallagher Girls were shocked to see the new girls.

They all had tans and were muscled, not a bad muscled, they all looked like they could take you down and beat you into a bloody pulp and turn around drinking a root-bear flout.

One girl had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and she had a tan. she had on a Orange shirt that was in a another language _"Στρατόπεδο Ημίαιμος_". She looked like a normal girl, until they looked at her eyes, they were a stormy gray.

The next girl to come out of the limo was a girl with red hair and green eyes. she had on a red dress with red nikes. The next was a girl with black hair stuck up in some places. Her eyes were a sky blue, she had on silver pants, shoes, shirt, and every thing else she had on.

The last two girls had the same shirt as the blonde one. One had long chocolate brown hair and eyes that never seem to stay the same color for other had short brown hair and light brown eyes, she glared at everyone and everything.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, _"who are these girls?"._


End file.
